1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a battery connector for making a connection between electrodes of a plurality of batteries.
2. Background Art
In recent electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles, a battery assembly is mounted as a compact power supply having a high power and a high output. A battery connector is used, for example, to serially connect a plurality of batteries of the battery assembly.
An example of the battery connector is disclosed in JP-B-3707595 (JP-A-2000-149909). In a battery assembly applied to the battery connector, a plurality of batteries which include plus electrodes (in a bolt-like shape) and minus electrodes (in a bolt-like shape) on opposing surfaces are layered so that, for example, the plus electrodes and the minus electrodes are alternately aligned on the same surface. A pair of battery connectors is used to serially connect the plurality of batteries which are layered. One of the pair of battery connectors is shown in FIG. 5 and FIG. 6.
In FIG. 5 and FIG. 6, a battery connector 50 includes a plurality of terminals 51, 52 to be connected to each electrode (not shown in figures) of the batteries, a plurality of voltage detection terminals 53 which are partly superimposed on the respective terminals 51, 52, and a case 60 which covers the plurality of terminals 51, 52 and the voltage detection terminals 53. The battery connector 50 is formed by insert-forming the case 60 while considering the plurality of terminals 51, 52 and the voltage detection terminals 53 as insert-parts.
The plurality of terminals 51, 52 includes two types of terminals. One is end terminals 51 for connecting to both ends electrodes of the battery serial connection, and the other one is electrode-connection terminals 52 for connecting to intermediate electrodes except for the both ends. Each of the end terminals 51 has one hole, and is connected and fastened by a nut to the farthest end electrode of the serially-connected batteries. The voltage detection terminal 53 and a power terminal 70 are connected and fastened together to the end terminal 51. Each of the electrode-connection terminals 52 has two holes, and is connected and fastened by a nut to each electrode of adjacent batteries. In one nut fastening, the voltage-connection terminal 53 is fastened together.
The case 60 includes a terminal fixing part 61 which fixes the plurality of terminals 51, 52 and the voltage detection terminals 53, three-divided insulating covers 62 which are linked to the terminal fixing part 61 via hinges 62a, and a plurality of first wire guides 63 and second wire guides 64 which are extended from an edge of the terminal fixing part 61 along a width direction of the case 60.
The plurality of terminals 51, 52 are fixed on the terminal fixing part 61 in a line to be spaced from one another. The plurality of voltage detection terminals 53 are also fixed on the terminal fixing part 61 to be partly superimposed on the terminals 51, 52.
Each of the insulating covers 62 is rotatably displaced about the hinge 62a as a fulcrum to a closing position for covering an open face of the terminal fixing part 61.
Each of the first wire guides 63 is formed in a groove-shape. The first wire guide 63 guides an electric wire W connected to the power terminal 70 along a predetermined path.
Each of the second wire guides 64 includes a tub part 64a, a hinge part 64b, and a lid part 64c which is capable of covering an open face of the tub part 64a. The second wire guide 64 guides an electric wire W connected to the voltage detection terminal 53 along a predetermined path.
In the other of the battery connectors, all of the plurality of terminals are constituted by electrode-connection terminals.
According to the above example, since the battery connector 50 includes the plurality of voltage detection terminals 53, a user can check output states of all batteries easily, and find defective batteries in a short time. Further, since the plurality of terminals 51, 52, etc. exposed from the terminal fixing part 51 can be covered by the insulating cover 62, accidents such as short-circuit can be avoided as much as possible.